


My Valentine Flowers

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is clumsy and in love, Embarassed Adrien Agreste, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Flowers, Fluff, Poor boy is helpless, Switched Roles, Unrequited Love, cuteness, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Adrien attempts to give Marinette flowers for Valentine’s Day, despite his clumsiness and overthinking.____________Adrien knew the fight to not fall in love with this girl all over again was fruitless.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	My Valentine Flowers

Adrien grimaced, “No. Those won't do, they’re _dead_ Plagg.” 

The little kwami huffed and tossed the remnants of what was supposed to be flowers in the trash. “See kid, Girl’s are too complicated. Why don’t you just stick with cheese? They’re simple and delicious!” 

Shoving down another slice of cheese in his black hole of a gut, Plagg floated around his chosen. “I don’t see the big hype about flowers on Valentines day.” 

Adrien sighed and looked over at the computer, kicking the rolling chair back over and typing furiously. “They have to be perfect! They’re for Marinette, she deserves the best!” 

Plagg groaned, “Pigtails will appreciate a hug for kwami’s sake! Don’t fuss about it so much, kid.” 

The blonde shook his head, “No. This is the day I’m going to confess, and she’ll smile that _oh so perfect smile_ ” He added wistfully, eyes turning soft while looking at her picture.   
  


Plagg gagged, “Ugh you’re so helpless kid.” 

Adrien ignored his kwami in favor of losing himself in day dreams. 

His watch went off and Adrien looked down, panic flooded his body. “Holy- Plagg! We need to go!”   
  


He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and stumbled on each foot trying to get his shoes on. The black kwami flew into his shirt as Adrien ran to the school.

Running past a few stores, one with vibrant flowers stood out and Adrien stopped. Looking at the flowers decorating the walls and pots overflowing with buds of new ones. 

The young Agreste walked into the store, eyes peering critically at the many bouquets.   
  


One, however, stood out among the rest. A smile spreading over his face. 

It was one with deep red roses standing out against the pure white roses, pastel pink ones bunched in with the rest. Marinette would love it, he was sure of that. 

Picking up the bouquet, Adrien went to the counter and paid before sprinting off to school again. This time with dazzling flowers in tow.   
  


A flush spreaded onto his cheeks as he went up the steps to the school, Alya was waiting at the top with a curious look in her eyes. 

“Morning, Sunshine. What are those for?” She asked, a grin breaking out on her face. As if she didn’t already know. 

The blonde stuttered, clearing his throat and sounding as professional as possible. “I-I’m going to uh- give to flowers the Marinette! I mean- I’m going to give the flowers to Marinette.” He chuckled nervously. 

Amber eyes narrowed before the reporter busted out laughing. “Oh my god, you have it so bad Agreste.”

Adrien whined, head falling to the girl’s shoulder. “Is it really that noticeable?” 

The brunette patted his bright blonde hair, “I’m pretty sure even bugs can see it.” 

The blonde groaned and Alya laughed again. “Really, don’t worry Sunshine. She’ll love it.” 

Adrien pulled back to stand up straight. “What if she doesn't? It’ll be so embarassing!”

Alya sighs, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders. “Take a deep breath-” Adrien went to follow her lead but was stopped with all the air leaving his lungs, “Because she’s right behind you.” 

His eyes flared with panic before spinning around automatically, one of the roses falling to the ground from the rough spin. Marinette gave him a warm smile before looking at the flowers.  
  


“Wow Adrien! These are beautiful, I’m sure the lucky girl will swoon on the spot.” Marinette smiled, her eyes showing that she meant it sincerely. 

Adrien felt his throat go dry, the girl in front of him was wearing a light blue sundress. It flowed in the wind gracefully, hair down and curling around her breathtaking features. 

The pure sunlight filtered through and created a halo around her and his breath was taken from his lungs again. 

Marinette tilted her head curiously, “Adrien? Are you alright?”   
  


The blonde held out his hands quickly, the roses attacking her face making her freeze up in shock. Adrien’s head went down to look at the ground in embarrassment.

“Th-They-uh- they’re you actually for- I mean! They’re actually for you!” He smiled sheepishly, Marinette stared at him for a moment not showing her reaction. 

Adrien took that as a bad sign and swallowed down the lump in his throat, taking the flowers away slowly. “Y...You don’t like them, do you?” He asked sadly. 

Marinette snapped out of her reverie and a flush spread across her features, shaking her head quickly. “What? No! They’re lovely!” Her small hands took the flowers delicately.

“Thank you, Adrien.”  
  


Alya giggled behind them, but Adrien was just trying not to completely fall in love with the girl in front of him again.

When her sweet giggle reached his ears, beautiful bluebell gems shining with happiness and smiles radiating her sweetness….

Adrien knew the fight to not fall in love with this girl all over again was fruitless. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentines is a long way away, but this idea was too pure to pass up. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, comment what you think!


End file.
